


It’s Not the Giving, It’s Not the Getting, It’s the Loving that Counts

by merlins_sister



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Xmas fic, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not the Giving, It’s Not the Getting, It’s the Loving that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it noted that I take NO responsibility for this fic at all. This is all vic_amy_z’s fault. She was the one who texted me whilst I was at the Winter Wonderland with the concept of my Beckett and Ryan muses embracing the festive season, and using the inspiration around me. There may also have been a mention of handcuffs. So schmaltz, kissing and ice rinks are all down to her. Just so we are clear.

Kevin came back in from the bathroom to find Kate on the end of the bed attempting to do her boots up.

“What are you doing?” he asked, knowing the answer was obvious but hoping he might get a different one.

“Getting ready for work.”

He sighed. How did he just know this would happen?

“You are not going to work, you’re sick,” he said as calmly as he could.

“I’m fine,” Kate said lifting her head up and not holding on to the edge of the bed as an obvious wave of dizziness rushed across her. “I’ve just got a virus.”

“You’ve got the flu,” Kevin stated. “I know that, you know that. Would you like me to get Lanie over here to confirm it?”

“I don’t have the flu!” The tone was petulant and Kevin tried to ignore how adorable she looked as she said it.

Adopting a firm tone himself he said, “Fine. Stand up if you can.”

There was a momentary look of panic on Kate’s face before, with slow determination, she managed to get to her feet. The look of defiant victory was short lived though as, with the pressure of one finger, Kevin pushed her back down to the bed, her physical control gone as she flopped back.

Kevin set about removing her boots.

“I hate you.”

“Uh, huh,” Kevin replied.

“Especially when this is your entire fault. Taking me out in the cold to an ice rink with hot chocolate and kissing and romantic stuff.”

“You don’t get the flu from being out in the cold at an ice rink,” Kevin replied with a smile at the memory of their evening out a few nights ago, all scarves, gloves and romantic lighting.

“You can get it from kissing,” said a determined voice interrupting his thoughts.

“Well, unless you snuck off whilst you were there and kissed someone else it’s more likely you’ve given me the flu for later.”

Silence greeted his comment before a quieter voice replied, “I’d never kiss anyone else.”

Kevin sighed as he pulled Kate up towards him. “I know you wouldn’t, honey. Just making a point.”

Kate ran her hand through her hair as she tried to focus on him. “I’m sorry for being difficult,” she eventually said, her shoulders sagging. “I’m not good at being ill.”

“Yeah, I’d noticed.”

“I just get so... frustrated.”

“I know. It’s okay,” he replied moving to help her stand. “Hold on to me whilst I get you undressed.”

Moving as quickly as he could, feeling how shaky she was on her feet, he started removing her work clothes.

“You undressing me is usually way more fun,” she commented.

Kevin smiled. “Well, let yourself get better and we’ll see what we can do about that.”

Kate flashed her own smile in response before grabbing tightly at him, a wave of dizziness hitting her again.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he said softly, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. Leaving her to remove her underwear he grabbed a T-shirt from a drawer, put it on her and gestured for her to move back under the covers. She had fallen quiet now, the pain from the aching joints and the exhaustion obvious on her face.

Kevin moved quickly to the bathroom bringing back painkillers and water. “I’ll bring more supplies at lunch time. You take these for now and get some sleep.”

“You can’t do that,” Kate replied, a slight look of alarm. “The Captain said we could only stay in the same squad if we kept the personal and professional apart.”

Kevin considered her, concluding the fever was hitting her rationality again. “I think I’m allowed to go and get medication for you in my lunch break. Don’t worry about it,” he replied, gesturing for her to take the capsules before he pulled the duvet up tightly around her.

“Get some rest,” he instructed. “I’ll see you later.”

Turning to switch the lamp next to the bed off a quiet voice came up at him. “I don’t hate you by the way.”

“No?”

“No,” Kate smiled up at him. “And I loved our trip to the ice rink.”

“Hot chocolate and kissing included?” he asked, leaning closer to her, his smile matching hers.

“Especially the hot chocolate and kissing.”

Kevin dropped his lips to hers in a soft kiss. “Me too,” he said before standing upright again. “Get some sleep.”

To his relief she closed her eyes, her breath quickly deepening into peaceful silence.

Shame he knew it wouldn’t last.

 

**

Kevin turned the key in the door, rushing into the apartment, quickly followed by Esposito. The phone call from Kate would have made very little sense from a healthy Kate. From a flu ridden, feverish, drugged up Kate... well, he was worried what he’d find.

“Kate?” he called out, heading towards the bedroom before being distracted by a trail of wrapping paper towards an opened closet door. Following the trail he found Kate on the floor, paper, tape and scissors in front of her, a pair of shoes in her hands being contemplated in great detail.

“Kate, what are you doing?”

Her head came up at his voice, her brow wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t remember who I’m meant to be wrapping these for.”

Kevin glanced at the shoes in question. “Honey, you’re not meant to be wrapping them at all. They’re your shoes.”

Kate looked back at the shoes, her frown deepening. “Then why am I wrapping them?”

“Because I think the fever and the drugs have got you a bit confused,” Kevin said gently.

“But I need to get the wrapping done,” Kate said earnestly. “It’s nearly Christmas.”

“We’ve done the wrapping,” Kevin replied. “Look, they’re all under the tree.”

Kate turned her gaze in the direction of their Christmas tree where a pile of presents sat ready to go.

“Oh,” she said before turning her gaze back on her shoes. “I don’t need to wrap these then.” She dropped the offending items to the floor before turning to look at Kevin. Leaning forward she said conspiratorially, “I think I might be a bit high.”

Fighting the urge to laugh, Kevin replied as calmly as he could, “I think you might be right.”

Kate giggled slightly before stating emphatically, “These drugs are sooo good. I feel great!” She considered her statement before adding, “Though maybe a little tired.”

“That’s because you’ve got the flu,” he explained. He pressed his hand to her forehead. “And you’re hot.”

“You always think I’m hot,” Kate grinned, tugging on Kevin’s shirt so he came closer.

“That I do,” Kevin replied carefully. “But this time I mean you are running a fever.”

Kate waved his comment away before catching sight of Esposito beyond the couch.

“Esposito!” she cried out happily. “Would you like some of my drugs? They’re really good!”

With an impressive restraint of laughter Esposito replied, “I’m good, thanks.”

“Okay, time for bed,” Kevin stated firmly, leaning forward to lift her up.

“No,” Kate replied, wriggling away from his attempts to lift her up.

“But you just said you were tired.”

She leant forward and whispered, “But I can’t go to bed and do our special thing if Esposito is here.”

Kevin closed his eyes momentarily as his own headache built up. Opening them again he fixed Kate with his gaze and said, “Neither can I. I think we should save our special thing for when you’re feeling better, yeah?”

Kate grinned. “Okay, that would be good,” she replied. “Because I like doing our special thing.”

“So do I,” Kevin returned before lifting Kate to her feet. She flopped against him, a hand barely covering a yawn as he started to move her towards the bedroom. They had just reached the door when she spun away, sudden panic on her face.

“I’m meant to be finishing the gifts!” she exclaimed.

Kevin caught her and pulled her back. “We’ve done the presents, remember?” At her look of incomprehension he changed tactic, “You can’t. We lost the scissors. No scissors, no wrapping.”

Kate looked slightly aghast. “No scissors?!” She considered this. “Then you need to bring some new ones home.”

“Which I will do once you’ve had some sleep,” Kevin replied, steering her into the bedroom and on to the bed. “You can’t wrap presents unless you’ve had some sleep.”

“That’s true,” Kate managed before yawning loudly. “And I’m really tired.”

Kevin pulled the duvet over her. “Then get some sleep, and when I’m back this evening we can do all the wrapping you want.”

A strangely contented smile appeared on Kate’s face. “I’d like that.”

Within moments she was asleep and Kevin quietly tidied the room up before heading out.

“All settled?” Esposito asked.

“Hopefully.”

“Because I would recommend handcuffs to keep her in place, but by the sound of it she might take that the wrong way,” he said with a grin.

Kevin glared at him before stalking over to where the scissors were and hiding them at the top of the closet. Satisfied that he was safe from coming home to find all their possessions wrapped and ready to go to other people, he headed out into the relative sanity that was the average shift of a New York cop.

**

“Hey, beautiful, how’re you feeling?” Kevin asked as he pushed his way into the apartment, brown bags of groceries juggled precariously on one arm.

He was greeted by a loud bout of coughing before a shaky voice replied, “Better.”

Kevin leaned over the couch where a snuffling, coughing Beckett lay stretched out in front of the TV. She still looked very ill, but at least she didn’t look glassy eyed any more, and her fever was gone. No more bizarre phone calls then, just frustrating ones.

Putting one bag in the kitchen he returned to her side with the other. Rummaging inside he started pulling out the items.

“Okay, we have more tissues, juice, chocolate covered pretzels, Xmas Eve DVDs, and...” He trailed off as he considered the wisdom of handing her the last item. “...And one case file.”

Kate’s face lit up as she took it off him, quickly opening it and checking the information. As he was quite obviously not going to win the fight over the sense of her seeing the case file, Kevin wandered off to the kitchen to put the other groceries away, not expecting the stream of questions from Kate about the case she and Kapowski had been working. It soon became clear that only one action was going to solve the situation and allow them to have something resembling a quiet Christmas Eve.

Picking his phone up, he walked over to the couch and held it out above her, Kate’s eyes lighting up. She made to take it, but before she could he held it out of her reach.

“You make one call to Kapowski with all your questions, and to make sure she isn’t close to dismembering Castle. Then the phone goes away and so does the case file.”

Kate eagerly nodded her agreement and he let her have the phone. As he ambled back to the kitchen a croaky voice called out to him, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah...make the call,” Kevin replied, grinning despite himself. As he started back on putting the groceries away he considered again exactly how he had ended up with a woman who could get more excitement from a case file than a gift of chocolates.

Just lucky, he guessed.

**

Kevin never knew Christmas Days could be so peaceful. The youngest of four children, most of whom had now produced their own, meant that Christmas in the Ryan household was always full of noise and colour. Not to say he didn’t like it, and Kate and her Dad had coped with it admirably last year on their first official visit as a couple. But he had been quite clear that there was no way he was putting a sick Kate through that. So they had stayed put in their apartment, with only a brief visit from his Dad to do food and gift transport, and Kate’s Dad for lunch. He had now gone to see friends, and they lay curled up on the couch watching... something on the TV. He had lost track after falling asleep a couple of times, and Kate was none the wiser. The outside was dark, the lights low and it was warm and safe.

He could get used to this being their version of Christmas.

“Do you want to open our presents now?”

He glanced down at Kate, her nose still very red and her face pale. But her eyes were the brightest they had been for a few days, her voice stronger.

“Okay,” he replied with a smile. “Shall I bring them over here?”

“Let’s move to the tree,” she said, her own smile lighting up her face, as she moved off the couch, looking behind expectantly for him to follow her. Happy that he was she sat down at the tree as Kevin picked the remaining presents off it, and divided them between them both.

Settling down next to Kate he was just inspecting his selection when there was a sudden grab from her and a present was snatched from his grasp.

“Hey! What’s with the grabbing?” he asked in surprise.

“You need to open that later,” she said, pushing the gift behind her.

“Why?”

“Because it’s something for us to enjoy together,” Kate replied with a slight raise in her eyebrow. “When I’m better.”

Kevin eyed his girlfriend with interest. “Why can’t I open it now and save it for later?”

“Because.”

“Just because?”

“Yes, just because,” she said firmly.

“Okay,” he replied, considering his options before deciding there was only one open to him. He quickly made a grab behind her. However, even when ill, Kate could move fast, their bodies becoming entangled in a mess of laughter and wriggling as he was foiled in his attempts to get to the present in question.

After a few minutes of such exertion he gave up and instead decided to take advantage of having Kate stretched out next to him. Dropping his lips to hers, the soft kiss deepened into something more just as Kate had to break away to have a coughing fit.

Once she managed to catch her breath she fell down back to the floor with a slightly despondent “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Kevin replied, stroking the hair that had fallen across her face back again.

“It’s just... this isn’t the Christmas I planned,” she said sadly.

“I know,” Kevin replied. “But we’ll have plenty of other Christmases to do whatever we want.”

They exchange an understanding look, but neither of them mention the sheer fluke of two cops getting Christmas Day off, and two years in a row. Or the fact that both had been shot in the line of duty, had lost colleagues, loved ones... that there are no guarantees.

Kevin tipped her chin up so Kate looked at him. “It’s fine,” he insisted. He dropped his lips to hers again, this time for a tender kiss of reassurance. “I love you.”

Her smile returned. “Love you too.”

Pulling Kate back up with him the couple returned to the opening of presents. Kevin was just about to start pulling back the wrap on a present it seemed he was allowed to open when something occurred to him.

“We nearly opened our presents when we did presents with your Dad,” he said. “How come you put such a gift out here with everything else?”

Kate shrugged. “How do I know? You were the one who found me in a closet trying to wrap my shoes. Who knows what else I did then?” She glanced at him with a wicked look.

He wasn’t worried. No. Not at all.

**

Kevin smiled as Kate chatted away about her day. She hadn’t done much, other than obey instructions to take one more day before returning to work, but she was obviously proud of herself for doing so. Plus there was much to tell him about what she had done around the apartment and the food she had prepared, which, it had to be said, smelled great.

It was just a pity that he didn’t have much of an appetite. Or that he was starting to feel distinctly warm, and his joints seemed to be starting some sort of rebellion. He kind of knew what was coming, but didn’t have the heart to tell Kate yet. He just needed to get through the evening before she realised.

Getting off the stool in the kitchen he started to make his way to the bedroom to get changed. He had got near the door of the bedroom when the room started to take on a really spinney aspect. Leaning against the cool wall seemed to help, but the thought of sitting on the floor seemed even more attractive. Turning around so he could lean against the wall, he slowly slid to the ground.

Strange. The room still seemed to be spinning.

He was aware of an exclaim of concern from the kitchen. In moments Kate was in front of him, though fortunately not spinning like the room. Her cool hand rested on his forehead momentarily before she said, “Oh, babe, I’m so sorry.”

Kevin waived her apology away though he managed to say with a smile, “Must be something in your theory about kissing and the flu.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? Have you been kissing Esposito again?”

“Only under the mistletoe.”

She snorted slightly before dropping her lips to his briefly. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

If he had the energy he could have commented on that statement, and the unfairness of Kate finally being well and him succumbing. But it was all he could do to find the strength to stand up, lean on Kate and fall into bed, especially when she insisted he had to get undressed as well; sleeping in your clothes was seriously underrated.

It couldn’t have taken long to get him settled, though he was already struggling with any concept of time. He fell back gratefully onto the pillows again after taking the proffered painkillers, closing his eyes as Kate pulled the duvet up around him.

“Get some rest,” she said gently, before turning to switch the lamp off.

“Next Christmas will be different,” Kevin said as he felt her leave his side, a wave of sadness rushing through him, quite possibly alongside some nausea.

Kevin opened his eyes as Kate returned to his side. She looked down at him with a loving smile. “Having you in my life each day is enough for me.”

She didn’t add the ‘after everything we’ve been through’. But he knew what she meant, knew when he didn’t feel so ill that he would feel the same.

She dropped her lips to his. “Go to sleep,” she instructed finally.

Kevin was nothing if not considerate of her wishes. So he closed his eyes and did just that.


End file.
